Loyalty Costs: Chapter 3
Diana's P.O.V It was a tough war. I don't really like to kill other demigods in a war, but seeing that I have no other option, then so be it. I sliced and hacked and kicked, dodged the demigods and lots of them are flying around the camp and dropping down like debris. I'm not sure about this, because this seemed just too easy for me. I continued to whirl around, and I saw the Ares cabin deployed their top warrior and they wanted to pit them against me. I noticed that we match each other in height, and he's walking and I could hear in his shoes, thump, thump, thump. It was hard, which told me he is heavy. But I've lifted things heavier than him so that shouldn't be a problem. He raised his sword, and I drew my hunting knifes and lunged at him. He tried to stop my hunting knife but I'm just way too powerful for him, so in the last moments before it hit his chest, he manages to dodge. Wow, good one. He grabbed my arm and he tried to twist it, but he only succeeded twisting it about 1 centimeters around, which is nowhere near enough to break my arm. I grabbed his arm and, with his eyes widened, broke his arm and power kicked him, sending him toppling towards the Ares cabin. I stepped forward towards the opposition, and they backed away, but the Ares kid isn't done yet. He isn't giving up. What a dummy... Zeus's P.O.V It was an all out war. We were using our own domains as battlegrounds. I was sending lightning to the vast oceans, and it's going to be a thunderstorm all around the world. Artemis was battling with Ares and she seems to be winning. "Your hunter won't survive against this demigod son of mine, Artemis!" Ares yelled. Artemis laughed. "You haven't seen what this hunter of mine can do." Then Artemis charged at Ares. Ares was in rage so he wasn't really thinking. As soon as Artemis got close to him, she bent down and did a slide tackle on Ares's leg. Ares fell down and Artemis stabbed him in the chest and he coughed golden ichor. "Nice.... one..." That's all Ares could say, and in the meantime I was bombarding the oceans with thunderbolts. Diana's P.O.V I was winning against this Ares kid. He was clumsy, and I killed him easily, as I am just toying with him all along. "Now.... anyone else want to come and have a go?" I asked, challenging the opposition. One son of Poseidon approached and he told the others to get back as he summoned a wall of water at me. The people behind me were already backing away, and I power jumped up as the wall of water missed my very far, and I got down, and the son of Poseidon's eyes widened as I stabbed him in the chest, hitting his heart. The Son of Poseidon went down. Apparently the war didn't last longer than 4 hours. By that time, everyone on the opposition had cowered because their forces were no match for our forces, especially when I'm on their side. A cheer went from the cabins from our side, and with the Hunters too. The losers of the war gets to do a century of camp duty, ranging from cleaning the kitchen, to missing every lunch or dinner as punishment from the war. Then, I went with the hunters, and I feel like almost empty inside, as if I didn't feel any guilt from killing demigods in the war. A few hours ago, I certainly feel guilt, but now I felt almost empty, as if my feelings had gone numb. Artemis herself went to this camp to congratulate the hunters, especially me. "Well done, hunters!" Artemis said. "And especially you, Diana! You have made me proud!" "Thank you, Milady." I said. "Looks like your brutal training had paid off." Artemis said. "And I guess you're so strong now that you can break even Hephaestian Materials. Now, I have to send you on another quest. There's a deadly monster rising from the depths of Tartarus. Some said that it's a very deadly monster created by Chaos itself. It's bits of a dragon. Can you go to Tartarus and investigate?" "Yes, Milady." I said, and then I'm off my way towards the depths of Tartarus to investigate. I went down to the underworld through the doors of Orpheus (and yes, my voice i that beautiful), and went straight to Tartarus. It took me quite a while to journey there, because Tartarus is so deep into the underworld that some say it's not part of the underworld. Anyways, it took me a whole 24 hours to get to Tartarus, with its dark gravity helping me down. I managed to get some sleep before I actually arrive at Tartarus. I looked around Tartarus, and I saw usual stuff like monsters reforming, and they are incredibly powerful down here. I remember this boy named Nico, he was overwhelmed by Gaea's forces instantly because they are so very powerful down here. But he'd only been in here once. I've been here for hundreds of times already. I continued to look around for this dragon. As I walked around, I saw pieces of broken glass, some charred bones of monsters are around, which is weird because monsters usually disintegrate to dust, but this time they stay and their bones are charred, and it's still steaming hot, which is hinted by its red glowing bones in here. Something big is behind me, and I was just in time to dodge its fiery breath. Even though I am already 7 feet away from its fiery breath, I could feel the immense heat from here. It's as if his breath is brighter than a solar flare or something. I started running, and the dragon chased me. I ducked down a pillar and continued power sprinting as the dragon breathed fire. I looked back for a while and shot 3-4 arrows at the dragon. It each went through his armored plating, and went inside his chest. Then the dragon roared in pain as it appears to have died. I was speculating that this dragon might have tried to go into the upper world and cause terror, so I am lucky to have been sent here by Artemis to investigate. After I am finished, I sent Artemis a message, requesting to be teleported out of Tartarus, and then Artemis agreed, and within seconds, I was back to the upper world. I was back on Artemis's side, and the next thing I knew, I was kneeling before her. "Well done, Diana! You have proven to be my most loyal hunter!" "Thank you, Milady." I said, as I kept my face down. "Now, this time, I will ask you do perform this task. No demigods or hunters have ever performed this task before. You will go to the mediterranean sea and fight this huge Kraken that is threatening to unleash havoc on this country." "Yes, Milady." I said, and I set my journey to the mediterranean sea. It's a sea to be feared, because high level threats awaits there, and ships can sink without warning. I decided to take a medium sized raft since it's quite resistant to waves motion, and I figure that it's more convenient than smaller boats since smaller boats tend to capsize easier. I went to the beach in Miami as a departure point and grabbed a medium sized boat in order to make my journey across the mediterranean sea. I heard that its depth reaches an incredible 8000 meters, which is incredibly deep. I reckon that the kraken can be lured into the surface and I can slay it, but the odds are I will be able to find them since they attack every ship that passes through. Anyways, as soon as I am in the middle of the mediterranean sea, I decided to wait here, to wait for krakens to attack. Since they're so large, their presence should be obvious. I waited for 1-2 hours in the boat, and finally, the kraken came. It's 500 meters in length, and I am ready to engage the monstrosity. I drew my bow and nocked 4 explosive arrows at once at the kraken's mouth, and as each arrow exploded, the kraken roared in pain and thrashed around more. Good news: I am out of reach of the Kraken's range. Bad news: The Kraken created some tidal waves that threatens to capsize this boat. I just barely managed to stabilize the boat before I fire more arrows at the Kraken. The Kraken roared more, and I have to keep the boat out of the Kraken's range so that its tentacles would not slam into the boat. I continued to fire explosive arrows, and this is probably the time I realized that I could only fire so much arrows that my body is getting dizzy. I just decided to summon celestial bronze tipped arrows, but very heavy, and I noticed that my lightheadedness is diminishing. I nocked 4 arrows at once at The Kraken's tentacles, and as it hits its tentacles, The Kraken thrashed wildly and more tidal waves are sent to this boat, and I managed to stabilize the boat as the waves hit the boat. I saw the Kraken is in pain, and it's idle, so I went in for the kill, I power jumped out of the boat, and swam 600 meters towards the Kraken, and once I got there, I started stabbing the Kraken with my hunting knives, looking for a weak spot. Then I go for its neck, which I stabbed and took a few seconds to get it through because I've reached its strong muscles, which means that it's protecting something vital inside. Then I shove my hunting knives more and the Kraken yelled in pain as the Kraken disintegrated. I swam back to my boat, and it took about 7 minutes before I get back to my boat, and I made my trip back to Miami, and then New York, and then Camp Half-Blood. I got to Camp Half-Blood, to see that the Ares cabin had been turned into some kind of maximum security prison for starting the war and loses. It was kind of a relief, and the Gods have already imprisoned Ares and his allies in this bronze jar. Apparently the Gods do take this war as a serious lesson to learn from, as they used examples such as imprisoning participants in the war that were the ones to have caused this war to happen, much like what the United Nations did to Germany when Germany started World War One. The hunters are apparently taking shifts guarding the prison, and since they knew that hunters are really versatile, the prisoners would have to think twice in order to attack any of the hunters. The Amazons were also called in, because the hunters don't have all their times guarding the prison. The hunters have another job to do. Anyways, I looked around the prison, and it's like the maximum security prison that I've seen in any states, where everything was guarded, including electric fences, sentry towers and highly compressed concrete floors that could be about at least 2 meters thick. Anyways, I looked around, and see that everything is clean. That's because the prisoners are on a routine cleaning schedule, cleaning the entire prison, while being in close watch by the wardens. I saw Josh working as one of the wardens, threatening to fire laser on inmates that doesn't work properly. There's one thing about him though, and that is he is short. Inmates would have picked on him for being so short, and that's why he's standing on the floor above the inmates, so the inmates won't have the time to pick on him before the officers stopped him. I looked around, and I only managed to look at the middle before Artemis called me again. She told me to go to Olympus since I am only wasting my time here. At once, I went to Olympus to see Artemis. "Yes, Milady." I kneeled before her. "Diana." Artemis said. "Good job on looking at the inmates in Ares's cabin. They will be staying there for a while. Now listen, I have a task for you. One of my hunters are captured by monsters, and they're going to rape her. You must rescue her before the raping take place." "Yes, Milady. Any idea on where she is now?" I asked. Artemis walked towards me and touched my back. It weighed very much, and after a while, a map appeared in my head, showing where all the hunters are, as if by magic. Anyways, the hunter on distress is just 500 miles to the West. "Please, rescue her, and kill whoever attempted to rape her." Artemis said. "Yes, Milady." I said, and I got up and went to the West side of Olympus in order to get whoever monster that tries to rape this hunter. It was hard just to get to the west by foot. I already ran for miles of what seemed to be barren desert, and that made me lose fluid at a faster rate, so I decided to drink more water and before long I was refreshed again and continued making my way to the very edge of Gila Claw, Arizona, which is just near the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I encountered some laistrygonian giants, and raping centaurs, and since they tried to rape me, I give off a fight, which lasted in less than half a minute, as I quickly killed them off with my arrows. I encountered many monsters on my journey, and I managed to kill them off since most of them are just minor monsters. Then I encountered the monster that is dragging the hunter to be raped. I shot an arrow to its neck, and the monster disintegrated. The monster turned out to be one of the powerful cyclops, so I was lucky to have killed it, and the cyclops dropped the hunter, and I freed her. "Thanks, Diana." Alice said. "I couldn't have done it without you." "No problem." I said, and I ran with her out of Gila Claw, Arizona. I encountered many obstacles while making my way towards Olympus, but I can face the obstacles, as there are some monsters that can turn invisible, and they can't even make a scratch on my skin as I killed them off. The hunter that I rescued still can fight fine, but she is still a little shocked, so I did my best to comfort her. "Alice, you will be alright now. Now, let's find the hunters. They're going to take care of you. I will stay with you until we find the hunters." "Thanks!" Alice said, and she followed me, and we found the hunters. "Diana! Alice! You're back! What happened?" The hunters said. "It's..." Alice shivered. Rapes or attempted rapes are one of the worst experience a girl can experience, and as a hunter, we must not get raped, or else we would lose our virginity and that leads to expulsion from the hunters, and being with the hunters is my life, and I can't afford to lose it. I will do everything that I can to not get raped, even if I have to bring down the world in order to do so. That's one of my flaws, and that's one thing that I haven't told anyone, and I mean it really. I haven't told that to even my mistress, and I will never do. "...the cyclops that tried to rape me. But don't worry. Diana has taken care of it for me." "Gee, thanks, Diana!" The hunters said, clapping my back. I smiled. "No problem. Now, where to?" "We should go around and find shelter. I'm tired here." Julia said. "Yeah, come on, let's assemble the camps." Phoebe said, as she assembled the camp in an incredibly fast rate, and in no time, we were asleep. Dreams found me, and it was Artemis, who usually talked to me in my sleep. It's necessary for me to talk to her because it's when I get directions to where and what I'm going to do tomorrow or the next month or so. "Diana." Artemis smiled at me. "Milady." I kneeled before her. "You have done a fantastic job!" Artemis said. "Now, you will get to go back to camp tomorrow, take a break for now, and then in a few weeks time, we will train again." "Thank you, Milady." I said. "Now you should go with the hunters back to camp." Artemis said, and then I was awake. I was the first one to wake from sleep, and I proceeded to wake everyone else. Julia suddenly proposed that we play truth or dare, but I insist that we play that when we got to camp. Anyways, the hunters pack up the camps incredibly fast, and then we were on our way to Camp Half-Blood, but not without any resistance from the monsters. Since we're used to kill monsters, it was easy, with a quick notch of an arrow, we were able to make quick work on the monsters. After that, when we're nearing Camp Half-Blood, we were greeted by Chiron, and, of course, Josh. "Hello." Chiron said, and as we entered, it's kinda strange to see that not so many campers are around, and when they are around, they're either naked or running around crazily. "What happened, Chiron?" I asked. "The camp seems.... quiet." "They're playing truth or dare." Chiron said. "I don't know the full details, but some are taking their clothes off." Just then, Adam came out, and he grinned at us. "Hey! You hunters are just in time for Truth or Dare game!" "Alright!" Julia said, and before we could stop her, she ran inside Hermes's cabin. So we decided to follow her. Inside the cabin, there's the whole campers, including Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Nyssa, Piper McLean, Mitchell, Lacy, Jake Mason, and Clarisse La Rue. They're having a fun time playing Truth or Dare, and I noticed that some of their clothes were either gone or they decided to wear that clothing. "Hello, Hunters of Artemis!" Connor said. "For those of you who don't know what we're doing, we're playing Truth or Dare. So, the rules are standard for a basic Truth or Dare game. You can chicken as many times as you like, but in doing so, you have to take your clothes off everytime you chicken." "Umm... we'll pass," I said. Julia also frowned, because it's one hell of a game they're playing. We don't play truth or dares like that. But I have to admit it's quite hilarious to see demigods play that kind of a game. But it's not the hunters thing to play that game so we decided to move on. Anyways, we saw Josh entering the room where the others were, and he went inside. Josh's P.O.V It was hilarious to see people naked left and right, since most of them had chickened from their dares, especially Clarisse La Rue, who was down to her bra and undies. I never looked very close at her build, and it's more bulky than I expected. "Now, whose turn was it?" Nico said, as he clutched his skull bracelet in his wrist. "Mine." Travis said, as he took off his shirt. "That was nasty.... Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Dare." Annabeth said. "I dare you to smack Poseidon in the head this moment." Travis said. Most of the demigods had been daring people to smack Gods in their head or humiliate them in front of the other Olympians, causing them to remove pretty much all of their clothes. "I guess I'll pass." Annabeth said, as she took off her jacket, revealing her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I guess Annabeth hadn't been dared as much as anyone else or she hasn't chickened out a lot. Anyways, it's Annabeth's turn to ask. "Joshy, truth or dare." Annabeth said. "Truth." I said. "Alright... Do you have a crush on any of the hunters that just came?" Annabeth asked. My heart started beating quite fast. I do have a crush on one of them. "Y-yes." I said. I looked around, searching for anyone who could be a good target of my next prey. I looked around and focused on Piper McLean. "Piper, Truth or Dare?" I asked her. "Truth." Piper said. "Do you regret not being with Jason anymore?" "Yeah." Piper said, tears brimming on her eyes. I could tell this subject is touchy to her. Just before the truth or dare game began, we all swore to the river styx to tell the truth when we pick truth, so that we cannot tell lies. Whenever someone tell a lie, thunder boomed in the distance, and the group will know that that person has lied. Oh yeah, and everytime that person lied, he had to take off an additional clothing, stripping the player faster. "Nyssa, Truth or Dare?" Piper asked. "Truth." Nyssa said. "Do you want to kiss Percy right now?" Piper asked. Nyssa's face went white. Apparently Piper hit her straight in the heart. "No." Nyssa said. There was a boom of thunder outside. "I mean, yes." Nyssa said. Annabeth's eyes widened as she glared at Nyssa. Of course this game only brought more anger than fun. You can ask people's deepest secrets and they were forced to tell if you say truth, and if dare, people can dare you to do stupid things such as licking someone else's feet, and that is incredibly gross. It looks like the hunters don't want to play this game because they don't want people to see their naked bodies. "Now, my turn." Nyssa said. "Percy, Truth or Dare?" Nyssa asked. "Dare." Percy said. "Alright. I dare you to sit on Annabeth's lap for the rest of the game." Percy sighed, and then he sat on Annabeth's lap. I could tell Annabeth's enjoying it because she moaned in pleasure. "Hmm... who to pick..." Percy mused, as he searched for a suitable victim. "Josh, truth or dare?" "Dare." I said. "I dare you to dunk your head underwater for 4 minutes." And so I did it. I dunk my head underwater, and after 4 minutes, I gasped and coughed. Then I looked around for my next target. "Leo, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." Leo said. "How does it feel to be the seventh wheel?" I asked. Leo put his head down. "It was.... outcasting." Leo said. It's clear that Leo feels depressed because he feels like he is an outcast from the original group, where the other 6 had partners. "Anyways..." Leo said, perking up. "Jake, truth or dare?" "Dare." Jake said. "Alright, I dare you to lick Nyssa's groin for 30 seconds." "Eww!!" Jake said, and his only clothing now is his underwear and his undershirt and so he decided to take off his undershirt, leaving him topless. That's one of the most disgusting dares I've seen, and now it's Jake's turn to ask. "Mitchell, truth or dare?" Jake asked. "Dare." Mitchell said. "I dare you to throw a hammer to Clarisse." Mitchell refused, so he took off another of his clothing. His body wasn't as athletic as Jake, as I saw his upper body. Just then, the hunters returned, and we looked at the clock, and it's only 15 minutes past. "Oh my..." Diana said. "Looks like it's getting worse." "Yeah." I said. "Care to join?" I asked. "Umm... no." Diana said, as she left the room. Diana's P.O.V I had just enjoyed my time in Camp Half-Blood, and it really feels good to be back with the hunters, as it provides me with a time to enjoy life with the other hunters, but.... It won't be long before Artemis called me again. But I have sworn to be loyal at all times to Artemis so I didn't have much choice. In some cases, Artemis wants to train me harder and harder so I would evolve into a more powerful hunter. I was also trained to withstand psychological tortures, and what to do in each and every situation that my torturer would do. My worst fear is losing my virginity, and that's why I kept my vagina covered with silver underwear plating, and overtime, my vaginal tracts closes so the kidnapper won't be able to assault me sexually, which will be impossible since chances are, I am so many times stronger than him. Just then, Artemis appeared right in front of me, and I immediately kneeled down. "Milady, what is it that I can do for you?" I asked. "Hello, Diana." Artemis said. "I have an urgent quest for you. There has been rumors that in the mediterranean sea that there has been monsters sighted. I want you to go there and investigate." "Yes, Milady." I said, as I stood up and packed my bag for the quest. It seems like an ordinary day for the quest, but for me, 40% of the quests I went into, I went across unexpected and monsters that are forgotten by the Gods, and thus Artemis almost had no idea what they are. Anyways, I have to use my strengths, wisdom, intelligence, and charisma to do this. And yes, my charisma is my beauty. It worked quite effectively, and about 20% of the time it worked. After I packed my bag for the quest, I set out on the quest, while I don't really have to worry about mortals looking at me since I can simply manipulate the mist so that the mortals would just see me as a regular tourist. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Loyalty Costs Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction